The Rabbit Assassin
by RhinoMouse
Summary: Clarke does not spend her 3 months in the woods uselessly. Instead she trains the chosen rabbit to take down his mighty gorilla foe and makes a friend along the way. Follow the quest of the mighty rabbit assassin as he becomes a mighty warrior. If it was not already obvious this is crack. So please enjoy it for what it is.
Ezio was born in a warm cozy warren along with his five brothers and sisters. His parents were warm and fluffy, there was always enough grass and berries for them to eat that gloriously warm summer. But a cloud of fear lived in the forests, whispered by crickets in the evenings. As the fall came so did the hunger. For Borgia kom Gorillia, ruler of their woods, ordered more and more food brought to his fortress deep in the woods. Rumors told of a stone fortress filled with the rotting corpses of the animals foolish or brave enough to displease him.

It was during the fall, as he grew through his awkward phase, that he set off like all young rabbits do to explore the world around the warren. One day, when he wandered too far, he found a glade. It was covered in soft moss with glorious blue light from thousands of butterflies. As he hopped further in, his eyes widened in wonder when the butterflies began to alight around him, surrounding him in a beautiful blue glow.

Suddenly, they were gone flying off further into the forest. Realizing the late hour, he turned to leave and return to his warren but he saw a two headed deer staring at him. It lowered both its' heads to him in a bow while it proclaimed him the one who would save them from Borgia. Scared and thinking a mistake must have been made, he fled back to his warren. After all, how could a single rabbit stand against Borgia and his jaguar enforcers?

As Ezio sprinted for home, he noticed the smells were all wrong. Striking under bushes for cover, he began to approach his home carefully only to find it empty. Running through the tunnels, he couldn't find a single rabbit but there was blood on the ground and signs of a fight. There at the opening, he found one giant jaguar foot print. Cursing them for harming his family, he followed the scent of the feared cats of the forest. He came to a cave not far from Borgia's fortress where he saw the bodies of his fallen family and friends strewn about the ground. The jaguars feasting on them. He would have charged them if a hawk hadn't of grabbed him with its talons carrying him off far away into another part of the forest.

Struggling, he was finally released. Spinning round, he demanded the bird tell him why he'd been taken, why the bird would save those cowardly monsters. The bird spoke to him of how the two headed deer had told her how he'd been chosen and that the woods could not lose their savior on a suicide run. He fought to go back but the bird begged him, telling him of how so many others had lost just as much as him. Desperately, he asked the bird what could he do?! After all, he was only a rabbit.

The bird told him of a human who had faced Borgia and lived. That she now wandered the woods killing his minions when she could. She told him to go to her and learn how to save them from Borgia. His eyes hardened and he swore to avenge both his family and the birds. With directions from the bird, he hopped off in search of this warrior who had survived a battle with the dreaded lord of the forest.

It took him several days but at last he found her sitting by a fire eating berries. Gathering his courage, he approached and asked to be trained. Three times he asked and three times she turned him down. Till finally, on the fourth request, she took pity on him and agreed so long as he did not hinder her. He accepted her terms, pride welling in him at gaining a teacher who could help him avenge his family. It was at this time that she gave him a new name so that his younger self could remain untainted by what he would become to free the forest of the tyranny of Borgia. So, he became Brutus the champion of the forest.

The days were long and hard, filled with running and hunting down the minions of the forest tyrant. He learned how to dip his claws in poisons made from the plants and berries around him that killed his prey in different ways. He learned to play at being helpless bait to lure the evil cats into his master's grasp. As they were traveling through a trading post, he learned that his master's name was Clarke and that she had earned the title of Wanheda for her great deeds. Pride in his master's power motivated him to redouble his efforts. In the dark of night when he woke from dreams of his family and friends, she was there to sooth his fur and hold him till he wasn't so afraid. When she woke crying the names of her kills, he sat with her till the ghosts didn't haunt her so vividly.

He learned the price he would pay for satisfying the ghosts of his past would be to carry the ghosts of his kills, heavy on his shoulders for all time. That the weight would be crushing but he also saw how Clarke bore it and aspired to be a hero like her, even if he too may someday be forced into isolation because of his deeds, unable to share meals with the other citizens of the forest.

Finally, the day came that would send him out on his own to fulfill his quest. He didn't know it when he awoke curled against his master's back. The day was just like any other, they were hunting a jaguar enforcer that had been spotted by the blue birds heading for their position. The ploy was his favorite, he was playing the part of the helpless rabbit while Clarke was in a tree waiting to drop on the unsuspecting cat. The kill went according to plan, save for a small injury his master took in the struggle. She left him at their camp to sell their latest kill while he set up for the night.

She never returned. By morning, he was fearful and followed her trail to their usual trading post where he found the shopkeeper hurt. He heard her story and trembled in fury, but he knew he couldn't go and save his mentor and friend. She would not have wanted him to abandon his fellow creatures of the forest to save her. Crying in fury, he headed back into the woods and towards Borgia's fortress. The hawk that had saved him helped him look out for danger and the moles sheltered him from the prying eyes of the cats.

Finally, one morning he was ready. Dipping all of his claws in poison, he passed it around to the other animals that had been helping him till they all were ready. Moving forward after him, they stormed the fortress. Many fell fighting off the evil cats but the cats were unprepared for the poisoned claws and talons and they began to give ground. At last, the ground shook as the mighty Borgia himself came out to crush them personally.

Brutus stepped forward, fury in his heart ready to fight the monster who had forced the woods to live in fear for so long. He was fast and trained but it was not enough, his claws couldn't break the skin. It all seemed hopeless when bruised and battered, his side bleeding from where a claw had caught on it, Borgia raised him in one mighty paw. Borgia laughed at Brutus' folly in thinking he, a meer bunny could stand against him, Borgia kom Gorillia! Then, he lowered Brutus into his mouth.

As he was lowered in, Brutus struggled to breath and decided if he was going to die he was going to take Borgia with him. Once his paws hit the inside of Borgia's mouth he began to scratch and bite, desperately trying to cause as much damage as possible before he was swallowed. Finally, his claws could do damage, tearing at skin and letting the poison seep into Borgia's blood. Screaming in pain and anger, Borgia flailed as Brutus savaged his mouth. The sound was deafening in Brutus's ears. The Borgia's screams turned into gurgles before he fell onto the forest floor dead. Brutus rolled out of his mouth, panting he stared at the sky relief in his victory stealing over him.

He woke several days later. the moles had treated his injuries and prepared food for him. Thanking them, he hobbled out of their home for he had one more thing to do before he could rest. His master needed to be saved and he could do so now free from his quest and obligations. He found his friend the bird standing on a log preening and begged that she tell him all that she knew about his mentor. She agreed to fly him to the sight of her last victory that his master had left behind when she started her wandering. The bird had heard that people had recently taken up residence there again and Brutus may be able to hear news of Clarke there.

He arrived in the evening and after thanking the bird he headed towards the mountain. As he approached he found the body of one of Clarke's people, their throat slit. Calm descended upon him as he made his way, following the scent of blood and determined to save Clarke's people for her as he knew she would have wished. Coming to a room, he found a man with the scent of blood on him. Sneaking round the walls, he waited for an opportunity. Seeing his opening when the man went to read something on his arm, Brutus leapt. He sunk his teeth and claws into the exposed arm.

The man reared back in surprise but didn't live long enough to do more than swing his arm dislodging Brutus. Brutus sighed in satisfaction as he saw his opponent fall to the ground, clawing his throat. With a nod, he headed down further into the mountain where he perked his ears up and listened to the latest gossip. It didn't take long to learn that Clarke was in the city of Polis though there was disagreement on whether she was there voluntarily or not. Having learned all that he needed, he left as quietly as he'd entered.

His friend the hawk was waiting for him and agreed to fly him to Polis. The flight was long and cold, his fur was drying in the wind from the blood of his foe. He was tired but his heart remained firm. After hours in the air, they arrived in the city of Polis. A crow came and told them that it could lead them to his master. Resolve hardened, he agreed to be taken straight to her.

The three of them approached the largest tower he had ever seen. They alighted on one of the many balconies. He could smell Clarke and turned and thanked the birds. They both replied that it was the least they could to repay him for freeing them from Borgia's tyranny. Still, he insisted on assuring them he was in their debt and would help them if either of them ever needed his assistance. Turning, he carefully hopped into the room. On a great bed covered in furs he heard the heartbeat of a person.

Leaping onto the bed, he felt his heart flood with warmth at seeing Clarke asleep and alive. Darting forward, ignoring stealth, he collided with her head waking her. Upon seeing him, she embraced him and they cried at seeing the other alive. Once their tears had dried, she rose from the bed holding him against her chest and made her way to a basin. While they quietly talked using their odd language of nose twitches and feet taps, she poured water into a basin and began to clean his fur. For the first time since he was a young rabbit, safe in his warren, he felt safe and content. Once his tale was done, she shared her own tale with him from the time she'd been taken to the present.

His fur was patted down and his injuries stitched and bandaged. Sighing in comfort, he curled up in her arms as they lay down on the bed. Sleep found them both as they held each other in the night under the furs. His people were safe but her's still weren't and he decided he could do nothing but stay by her side as she had for him before. She was the only one he knew who could understand him, where else would he go?

-RARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA-

Clarke had woken to the sun hitting her face and the comforting warmth of her dearest friend curled against her. Together, they made their way throughout the day. No one mentioned the rabbit riding on her shoulder. She found it insulting that they would ignore Brutus like that, he was quite an intelligent animal after all. Still, for all she knew grounders could have something against treating animals as friends. She refilled her herb stores and helped Brutus make more of his various poisons. His beautiful coat was glowing in the sun as they walked through the streets, various rats and other creatures stopping them occasionally to give Brutus flowers or seeds in thanks for his service.

She hadn't known a rabbit could blush but was glad that he would have friends for as long as he stayed by her side and that his people were grateful for all that he had done for them. She failed to notice the strange looks the various citizens were giving her, already used to the looks of awe and fear that followed her around due to her status as Wanheda. Returning to the tower, she found Lexa waiting for her in her room. Swallowing the emotions that Heda stirred in her, she listened as Lexa explained what would be expected of her as an ambassador of her people. Part way through her explanation, Lexa paused to examine the rabbit perched on Clarke's shoulder that she could swear was glaring at her.

Clarke was pleased that someone was acknowledging Brutus and formally introduced them. Confused at the introduction, Lexa followed the prompting of Clarke and formally acknowledged the animal. Though she was concerned that Clarke believed that the animal was a great warrior that had slain the giant pauna they had encountered, Lexa decided against suggesting that Clarke's delusions should be addressed. She took her leave pretending to take Clarke's ramblings seriously. After all, it was impossible that Brutus could truly be a threat to her. Even if Clarke claimed he was angry at her for the betrayal and the kidnapping and claimed that he would kill her if Lexa hurt his master again. Rabbits did not do such things and it was clearly just Clarke externalizing her latent anger over the issues. No matter how the rabbit glared.

The next day at the first official ambassadorial meeting Clarke attended, she brought Brutus along with her. The other Ambassadors protested the animal's presence but Lexa waved the complaints off saying that the customs of their new clan should not be questioned. Brutus watched and listened to the proceedings with interest, noticing that Clarke had many enemies and no friends save the traitorous commander. It was then that the Ice Queen was brought in bound in chains. After all, her assassin had been found with the self-destruct code on his arm and the bodies of several skaikru. Her challenge was made and met. Clarke was struck by the ramifications Lexa faced for protecting her and her people while Brutus memorized the queen's scent.

As soon as they were in private Clarke and Brutus agreed he should see if he could learn what the Queen's plot was by asking the animals for news. Brutus hopped off to meet with the rats while Clarke went to Lexa to ask that she change her mind. Lexa refused to show weakness to the coalition or to punish the traitorous ambassadors. Conflicted and tense, Clarke had an uneasy sleep. Brutus meanwhile learned little from the animals. After a long and unsuccessful day, he returned and fell asleep on the pillow next to Clarke's head.

The next morning Clarke left to speak with Roan while Brutus tried to speak to Titus about other possibilities only to be ignored. Clarke was more successful gaining information and it led her to make an attempt on the Ice Queen's life. Angry and scared, Clarke returned to Lexa her face covered in the blood of Ontari. Brutus quickly made himself at home on her shoulder, silently fuming that anyone would threaten his mentor. Resolving revenge, he was irked by Lexa's refusal to acknowledge that her death would hurt Clarke. How could humans possibly be this dense? He might not think the traitorous commander was worthy of his noble mentor but Clarke clearly cared for her.

Lexa fought Roan of Azgeda and killed Nia proving her strength and that of the coalition. Clarke was relieved beyond words at this turn of events. She waited in her room for Lexa to come, knowing that she would. Brutus, while reluctant to leave Clarke unsupervised after her risky attempt on Nia's life, decided to take care of Ontari and the threat she posed. Finding her room, he easily made his way in when a servant came to take her dinner tray. Softly hopping, his ears perked for the slightest noise he made his way into a dark corner and waited for Ontari to fall asleep. When he heard her soft snores, he stealthily leapt onto her bed. Fast as possible, he struck scratching along her throat with his most potent poison coating his claws. The girl sat upright, clawing at her own throat, eyes wide before collapsing dead. Once sure of her demise, he made his way back to Clarke's room. He slipped in as Lexa made her way out.

Lexa noticed the rabbit and was pleased. Even if Clarke had clearly lost a part of her mind to insanity after the mountain, at least the rabbit she had imprinted on had imprinted on her in turn. She deserved all the comfort she could handle. It was several hours later that Lexa was woken from her sleep by Titus. Following him, she was brought to Ontari's room where she saw the girl's body.

She realized why it had necessitated her summoning as soon as she saw the girl's throat. It had clearly been scratched deeply by what could easily be a rabbit. The black blood tinted rabbit tracks on the ground added to this conclusion. She felt anger burning in her veins, someone was trying to frame Clarke by taking advantage of her delusions. Pulling Titus to the side, she explained Clarke's belief in the rabbit's abilities and how one of the servants must have gossiped about it. Concerned for her safety, she sent guards to stand by Clarke's door. Fortunately, she had been with Clarke around when the healers assured her the girl had died so she was exonerated of any involvement in the situation.

It wasn't till she was on her way to her room that Lexa remembered that the rabbit had been returning to the room as she left. Pausing, she shook her head in disbelief that she had considered the possibility for even a second. Clarke's delusions had clearly rubbed off on her. While rumors of Ontari's death were whispered around the halls of the tower, no credence was put into one of the more outlandish rumors that Clarke's pet rabbit was responsible. In fact, many laughed over the foolish tale.

Titus however was becoming increasingly paranoid that the Sky people could not be trusted and that Clarke's clear mental instability made her a threat. He considered even the possibility that she had trained her rabbit to kill her enemies. It was an ingenious plan really who would suspect an innocent bunny. Lexa refused to hear of it, no matter how many times Titus pushed for her to kill the girl and be done with it. Lexa went to Clarke's room for peace and enjoyed reading while Clarke drew. Brutus decided he could accept this woman if he had to, since while her former betrayal was clearly wrong, she seemed to have repented.

Lexa felt a smile tugging on her lips when the rabbit leapt into her lap. Carefully and with great gentleness she scratched behind his ears. Brutus was won over by her caring hands. Someone who scratched his ears so well could surely not be that bad. Pulling out a thin leather collar she'd had made with her symbol engraved in it, she placed it around his neck. Clarke asked what she was doing after Brutus thumped his question to her. Lexa explained that it would guarantee Brutus' safety in the tower. Clarke informed Brutus he looked very handsome in it which mollified him. Lexa was relieved that her present to Clarke had been accepted so easily. Clearly, the path to better relations with her was through the rabbit.

The next day, Lexa invited Clarke to join her with her nightbloods. While the age of the trainees saddened Clarke, the clear devotion they held for Lexa assured her that they were in good hands. The children, especially the younger ones, were enamored with Brutus and his soft fur. Clarke and Lexa both watched in amusement as the animal was passed around and snuggled by eager little hands. Brutus found he liked the children, who despite their age didn't pull at his ears or fur. The berries they offered to him were also much appreciated.

After that, it wasn't uncommon for the nightbloods to find Clarke whenever possible to see Brutus and to hear her stories of the sky. Lexa's heart grew warm every time she saw Clarke interact with the children. One afternoon Lexa found Clarke watching Brutus playing games with the children. She had to admit for a rabbit it really was quite intelligent. The two women slipped from the nightblood training yard and ended up in Lexa's bed. Happiness seemed to be on the edge of their grasp.

Lexa was returning to the glade where the night bloods trained when she was intercepted by Titus who was gripping Brutus by the scruff his neck. The man ranted about Clarke and her pet disturbing the children's training. He demanded that she kill the woman before she could infect the children with her madness or perhaps send her bunny to kill them. That by letting Wanheda live she was risking her position and the coalition. Lexa refused and didn't lose her temper till he reminded her of her former lover Costia. Brutus was spitting angry and wished he'd dipped his claws in poison, but he hadn't since he'd known he'd be spending the day playing with the children.

He was tense and coiled to strike when Lexa freed him from Titus' grip. She carried him back to Clarke's room and apologized to Clarke for any harm that may have come to Brutus. Clarke held Lexa as she shook with sorrow and rage from her fight with Titus. It had been very emotionally draining to hear such vitriol from the man she considered to be almost a father figure. Brutus moved to the corner where he kept his poisons and dipped his claws. The two woman had their moment interrupted by Titus bursting in intending to force Clarke to see sense where Heda would not. Before Titus even registered the presence of Lexa, Brutus struck scratching the man's leg.

Screaming at the pain flowing through his veins from the poison, Titus collapsed back against the wall. Guards rushed in fearing for Lexa only to watch as Titus twitched until he became still, his eyes glassed over. The guards and Lexa saw the rabbit with the blood on its' paw and the man with no injuries except for the scratches on his leg. Clarke moved quickly to Brutus, demanding he explain himself.

Brutus tapped out the things Titus had said. Clarke argued that he couldn't kill everyone who threatened her life. Stubbornly, he insisted he could. Pointing at Titus's body, Clarke insisted that it was not just and that she wouldn't let him continue doing this. Brutus tapped out angrily that he would protect her whether she liked it or not, just as he had killed Ontari and Titus, so he would take care of any other threats to her. Clarke asked him what he meant about Ontari. They further devolved into an argument, ignoring the frozen guards and Lexa.

Lexa couldn't believe what she was witnessing. The rabbit was clearly communicating with Clarke with its' angry thumps, and the responses Clarke was giving made its' intent clear. Stepping out of the room, she beckoned her guards to come with her, leaving her lover with the rabbit. She in no uncertain terms informed them of what would happen if news of this spread. Once the guards were cowed into silence, she ordered them to take Titus and prepare him for burning. Moving back into the room, she stared at the rabbit, or Brutus she supposed.

Kneeling down, she made eye contact with Brutus. Finally, she offered her hand to him while thanking him for protecting Clarke. Clarke made an angry disgruntled noise from where she was pointedly ignoring Brutus. Lexa sighed as she stood after grasping Brutus's paw and resigned herself to sleeping alone that night. So, she was surprised when Clarke slipped into her room and informed her that while she was angry with her for siding with Brutus, that she understood they just wanted to protect her.

Despite the guards who had witnessed Titus's death being sworn to secrecy, the rumors about Wanheda's rabbit spread near and far, this time being given far more credence. A week later a crate containing Emerson arrived in Polis. The gift from Roan was opened, Emerson lunged for Clarke and Lexa was forced to separate them. Before her orders could be followed and the man taken away however, Brutus darted forward scratching and biting at Emerson's face till the man died. Far too many grounders, including most of the ambassadors, witnessed the death for it to be covered up. Lexa, deciding to use it to Clarke's advantage, announced that any who threatened Clarke would continue to die at the paws of Brutus.

-RARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA-

The diplomatic envoy from Arkadia found several concerning and surprising developments on their way to Polis for Ascension day. It had been over a year since they had joined the coalition which was cause for celebration in and of itself. Though the year had not been easy, with the unexpected arrival of the farm station survivors and the chaos that had ensued. Mostly things had been going well for the sky people. After Abby and Kane had thrown Jaha out for dealing drugs along with his followers, they had had a little trouble with the leader of the farm station survivors Pike. Pike had proven to be very intolerant of their grounder allies but fortunately between the lack of violence and the political favor Clarke had negotiated for them, he never gained enough popularity to be a true threat. What was concerning the envoy were the whispers that seemed to follow them as they traveled and the spread of rampant rabbit symbolism throughout the grounder culture.

After seeing a particularly cute rabbit painting that their guard shuddered at, Kane asked what they were all wondering. "That is a very nice depiction of a rabbit. What does it mean?"

Their grounder escort, Ryder, seemed shocked at their ignorance. "You don't know what the rabbit symbolizes? Have you not heard the tales of Wanheda's familiar? The rabbit that brings death to all who displease her?"

Those around them let out a few laughs. A rabbit that brings death? What would the grounders think up next? They would most definitely have to tease Clarke that the grounders thought her pet was a harbinger of death.

Ryder scoffed at their laughs, filled with scorn at their disbelief. Clearly, these sky people were not aware of the death they skirted by mocking Brutus. He had personally seen a thief who had tried to steal from Wanheda die of convulsions after merely passing her on the street. Such power was not to be mocked. They would soon see the error of their ways.

As they continued to travel towards Polis, the joke became less and less funny. Everywhere they went people seemed to scatter away from them when they learned that they were under Wanheda's and the rabbit's protection. People seemed reverent toward Clarke and her pet rabbit in a way that became progressively creepier. There were even shrines in some places with rabbit statues in them. When they finally arrived in Polis everyone was eager to put the disturbing rumors to bed and laugh at the superstitions of the grounders with Clarke. However, they were surprised on first greeting Clarke to find that she did indeed have a pet rabbit who followed her everywhere. On finding a more private place to catch up, those gathered for the diplomatic mission quickly started to question Clarke about the rumors they had heard on their journey there.

Clarke laughed bashfully and said, "Oh, people exaggerate things so much when it comes to Brutus. They would have him be death incarnate sent to follow my every whim until he returns to the spirit realm. Sure, Brutus may have killed the occasional assassin and even once or twice a thief that thought me an easy mark but he is just a very skilled rabbit and the very best of friends."

Everyone's jaw dropped in shock. It wasn't possible that the cute little bunny rabbit had actually killed people. Surely not, but when Lexa entered and corroborated the story and a few of the nightbloods that accompanied her squealed over how wonderful a warrior Brutus was, they were inclined to accept the truth of the situation.

The rest of the visit passed in a blur for the visiting sky people. The visit was mostly a formality anyway since Clarke did such a good job of handling their relationship with the grounders. There was an unspoken pact among the sky people that they would mention nothing of the strangeness they had witnessed. When they got home they tried to forget the insanity that seemed to have taken hold of Polis.

-RARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA-

Many generations after the Commander of Peace and Wanheda had died there were still legends told about Wanheda's familiar, the rabbit assassin. Stories were told about how it staved off disaster by killing those who would threaten the peace that Wanheda and Heda Lexa established together. Including the not often mentioned but key deaths of Jaha and Pike under mysterious circumstances. The rabbit came to be a feared symbol among the thirteen clans for many generations to come.


End file.
